


(who are we to wonder where we're going)

by TheThirteenthHour



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura deserved better, F/M, Fix-It, Prose Poem, Sort Of, mostly a sort of cathartic vent piece I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirteenthHour/pseuds/TheThirteenthHour
Summary: Allura comes home to Her family.





	(who are we to wonder where we're going)

She walks into bright

light

white

the essence of everything flows at Her fingertips, swims over Her thoughts, runs through Her with warmth, and day, and chaos. She holds everything. Guides everything. Drives everything.

She is the heart of All.

And All melts into Her. The universe. The stars. The Paladins of Old. Her father. Her family. Her enemies—darkness, anger, anguish, but though they three melt away, their violence remains. Scars rip through countless realities, countless lives, countless deaths, countless hearts that She will soothe as best as She can, brushing Her thoughts and the universe over them as a balm.

She pulls loved ones, families, together.

“Allura.”

It is Her father’s voice most of all. But it is Her mother's voice. Coran’s voice. Her Paladins’ voices—Shiro’s, Pidge’s, Hunk’s, Keith’s.

Lance’s voice.

“Allura,” they say.

She knows. She just needs a little time.

Blue is Her anchor—

Blue around Her.

Blue in Her thoughts.

Blue in Her heart.

Blue.

Lance.

Family.

Home.

She spends a year in the stars, sewing together lives and worlds and realities with omniscient intimacy. With patience. Resolve. Peace.

Blue.

She calls for them when Her work is done. Blue is easy for Her to find, easy for Her to hold. She is their beacon, and five return to their heart with ease, carrying with them the love and hope of Her family, and the stirrings of grief buried in their souls. Their heartbeats thrum within Her and within their Lions,

and Lance’s is loudest and clearest of all.

She is their heart. They merge at Her thoughts, with the energy of Her family that courses through them and through Her.

And they bring Her home.

They bring Her home.

They bring Her to Her people and to Her planet.

They bring Her to Her family.

Blue leaves Her at the steps to the statue made in Her honor, and Her family stands there, bewildered and overjoyed.

And Lance.

Lance steps forward first, eyes shining with tears and the fervent glow of his markings.

“Allura?” he whispers, and the sound of his voice washes over Her like existence.

She runs to him.

Her body feels tired and strange, unused to physicality after so long. But She runs. Her legs threaten to give out. Her lungs ache with the cool night air. The rich, perpetual scent of juniberries tickles Her nose. Her skin prickles at the wind she creates. But She runs—

And when She meets him, the universe does too. His presence slams into Her with such intensity She sees the stars again. Blue all around her. But his voice brings Her back. His tears. His love and joy and grief, wrapped around Her so desperately that they sink to the grass together, arms tangled around each other, prayers sobbed into the other's hair.

“I’m here,” She tells him. “I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was how I thought it was gonna go while I was watching.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/thirteenthhr/status/1074481505207009280) || [tumblr](https://write-nonsense-by-the-ream.tumblr.com/post/181185361358/she-walks-into-bright-light-white-the-essence-of)


End file.
